Two of a Kind
by BladeCollins
Summary: Blade meets up with a new hunter on the streets, and offers his aid to help destroy the new menace, hoping to use the new hunter's skills for his own ends. Can the hunter give up his morals, join Blade, and work with him to eliminate the menace?
1. The Meet

Somewhere in New York City, a cab squeals by down the street. The rain poured heavily down upon the concrete jungle, pools of water gathered along the sides of the streets. One of these pools were separated from the ground as this particular taxi flew by, splattering the pool of water over a hooded figure, drenching it.  
  
It was a secluded street, one of the main back neighborhoods that people feared to roam. Most people. The figure stepped off onto the street, toward an abandoned warehouse. The warehouse itself, its outer exterior anyway, was cold. Damp. And silent.   
  
Within the warehouse, the furious rythmical beats of industrial/metal sounds out ... echoing deep from inside. Deep, deep within the steel bowls reside a club - a vampire club. Many virulent blood suckers reside within the dance floor, ravers if anything to be described as. Sitting near the head of the room is a pale.. nearly fragile being, swathed in blackened, almost rotting robes ... a raised cowl casting any facial features upon it's visage beneath an umbra of darkness. Growing rather bored he waves his left gauntleted hand idly - the floor beneath one raver rising almost organically, to cause him to fall forward into many other's. The chain reastion from this - chaos and turmoil breaking out. Soon the dance floor is a large mosh pit. Outside, the hooded figure arches a brow as he pauses a moment at the end of the street, his sensitive ears picking up the faint beating of the "club." Sniffing at the air, he picks up nothing yet. Better get closer. Shedding the outer cloak, he lets it fall into a sewer grate, straightening his trenchcoat. He isn't worried at the least.. he had infiltrated plenty of suspected vampiric get togethers. And lets just say, the outcome didn't turn out pretty.  
  
For the vampires.  
  
He flipped an optical infrared lens over his left eye, cocking a brow again as he nods in satisfaction. A glyph. More importantly, it signaled that this place was what he expected. A tingle of excitement traced up his spine, and he began to walk around the side of the building, looking for any access to the inside. He had to do this as quietly, and stealthy as humanly possible. The sounds grow louder - joined by the yells and furious grunts of people. The pit's chaotic atmosphere had .... livened up the scene, quite a bit. There are many access routes - namely entrance doors. However, all the main entrances were guarded by two watchmen.   
  
Crouching down beside a dumpster, the hunter reached inside of his robes, pulling out one of his edited pistols. Specially designed for just this kind of situation. Taking aim, he closes one eye. This was a one-chance situation. He then.. without thinking about it twice, squeezes off two silent bullets- the tips filled with silver nitrate. Both bullets hit their mark, ripping through the heart of both the vampires - a reddish tint forming over their quickly decaying forms as they dust. A few seconds afterwards, the figure makes his way through the doors, stepping over the spot where moments before two vampires were standing. Now, this person wasn't stupid. He was not only well trained, well armed, but was experienced to top it all off. His hand gripped the handle of his Mac II on his belt, covered by the trenchcoat.   
  
Meanwhile, deep in the bowels of the club... the figure sits quietly. If the hunter were to "sense" the vampiric activity within, he would sense a more powerful presence radiating off this certain individual. The vampire steepled his fingers infront of his face, his eyes narrowing to slits. He was quite amused by all of this. He knew what was happening. Strange, it seemed to him, and even stupid. The odds were quite high, 200 vampires against 1 hunter. But he was brave, he'd give him that. The hallway the figure was stalking through was completely secluded. Empty.   
  
From beneath the veil of shadow which conceals the vampire lord's face, Lucinda may see the faint, pallid outline of his mouth. Lucinda was his lover, bitten and turned to the side of the vampire nation... forever in debt of him. Those deathly pallid, almost porculian lips curve into a light smirk - smirking at her, as one of the vampyric dancers topples into her, from being knocked out of the mosh pit. Lucinda growled, knocking the off-balanced goof back into the mosh pit, unfortunately... no one catches him, and he falls on the floor, being trampled. There's a scream from where he landed, and then he would suddenly be dusted. Some female vampire wearing stiletto heels had stepped on his chest. The vampire lord let out a hearty chuckle at this, nodding in approval at his beloved. He then gazed out over at one of the vacant raised platforms that overlooks the floor, arching a brow at what he sees. The intruder had made it through. This wasn't surprising, only defense they had from the outside where those guards, who could be easily killed by a skilled fighter who knew what he was doing.  
  
The figure placed his gloved hands on the railing of the platform, flipping down once more his infrared lens. All of the bodies in the facility gave no body heat. Great.   
  
He grunted as he reached down to his belt again, patting it down. No idea that he was being watched by the most powerful being currently in that facility. "Where did I put that...fuck. Wait, here it is." This of course, was said under his breath as to where no one close to him could hear him understandably. Unholstering duel Mac II's, he narrowed his eyes on the crowd below. "2. 1." He leaped the railing, holding down both triggers.. letting the bullets rip through the crowd in an askew manner, not aiming for their hearts, just hoping it hits there. So many, not enough bullets. He needs precise shots, not wasted ammo. The first sound of the -first- bullet discharging sends the crowd of bloodsuckers in an uproar, scattering every which way and leaving the figure an open spot to land. Which he does, keeping his calm and aiming one Mac II to the left, the other to the right, his finger not easing off of the trigger yet. Bullets pierce through the air, dusting vamps left and right. The overhead metal music beated furiously in the back of his head as he tried his best to ignore it, going into a world of his own. His own little world, full of determination and nothing but hate for all of the beings around him. Vampires all around made for the exits, scrambling up stairways.. busting against doors, trying to get through before a bullet happened their way. The chaos was phenomenal, the thought of their unsuspecting death only made the vampires move quicker. But suddenly the rain of fire ceased as a set of razor-sharp nails placed themselves on the figure's neck. A soft, melodic voice calling out to him.   
  
"Drop the guns... and maybe i'll consider your sending to the next world.." Lucinda leaned forward, tracing her tongue along his earlobe. "...all the quicker." She grinned and then ran her tongue up his cheek. The being didn't even flinch, but let his fingers fully ease off the trigger, and aim the barrels up at the ceiling as a sign of backing down. He was playing a dangerous game, and he knew it. But he never, -ever- went in without a backup plan.  
  
"Good boy...." Lucinda moved around to his front, grinning wickedly as he grabbed both of the hunter's wrists, squeezing tight. "Now be good... and stay in place..." Her nails began to dig into the hunter's wrists, but only for a split second until his knee come up unbelievably fast, causing her grip to falter and her doubling over. Then, reacting quickly.. he got behind her, wrapping one arm around her neck and placing the barrel of one Mac II to her temple. His eyes would then lock onto those of the vampire lord himself of the facility, a dark.. almost envious chuckle booming out from beneath his hood. "Well done, slayer. Well done indeed..." He stood, moving out across to the center of the room where his precious Lucinda was being held. His robes dragged on the floor behind him, being that of a blood red color. How surprising.  
  
Stopping just infront of the two, he gestured toward the hunter with a fragile-looking, pale hand... smirking all the while. "I never would have guessed someone as yourself could interrupt a get together as this... and so, expertly. Indeed. But unfortunately, you are not the hunter that I have been waiting for. Or are you...the Daywalker?" Arching a brow in anticipation, he watched the two even closer now. "They refer to him as a boogeyman to vampires. Your movements are so similar to his, that for a moment... I thought you were he."  
  
The hunter arched a brow, and drew back his hood, revealing his face. It was white, with a scar, apparently a past slash mark down his cheek, slightly tanned. His hair was a short, dark brown. Piercing green eyes stood unfearfully staring into the vampire's eyes. His hand wasn't shaky, he wasn't afraid. He was calm, infact. This was proven by the firm grip he had around the handle of his gun that was pressed against Lucinda's temple. "Take another step, and she dies." He was planning on killing her anyway.. along with this weirdo. But better make it look good. Like manipulating chess pieces.  
  
The vampire nodded as he noted the man's facial features. He was indeed dealing with a skilled hunter. But... nothing he couldn't handle. "I am Stigma. This.. the one you are holding captive, is my lover. Lucinda. I-"  
  
"Shut up. I don't care who you are. What makes you think I care about who she is?" The hunter glanced around quickly to gaze at his surroundings, if there was anything he could use to his advantage. He then quickly snapped his attention back to Stigma.  
  
"....I see. Well. You can't please everyone, I see..." He trailed off as he sniffed at the air. A low, dark growl emitted from deep within his throat. Only one word passed his almost pursed lips. "Daywalker." He threw off his outer robed, turning toward the window at the top of the stairwell. A brief moment passed - and suddenly a black clothed figure crashed through, immediately following up with the sound of bullets flying forth at Stigma. Retracting to the side, the other hunter moved toward the wall out of the line of fire.  
  
[Music: How far will a falling star take me. How far can I go can I go. Gotta be what the nightmare made me. Gotta be gotta be what I see. Jump clear of the falling parts from me. How far will they go will they go. Can't give what you need from me baby. Just let it go]  
  
"Great. Just what I need... some wannabe crashing the party before I can get my work done." Growling, he shoved Lucinda against the wall, pressing the barrel of the Mac II against her forehead. She just smiled and looked at him sweetly. "Don't kill me, mister hunter. I think the Daywalker will kill us both...." He cocked a brow curiously, and turned to see Blade himself sliding down the rail toward him.. obviously mistaking him for one of the things he hated most, and kicked off of it, sending a flying kick toward him.   
  
[Music: Bringing me down break me down sweet sugar. Bringing me down break me down. Breaking me down to the ground sweet baby. Breaking me down to the ground.]  
  
"UMF!" He stumbled to the side, his Mac II dropping to the ground. Growling again, he unholstered one of his edited pistols, quickly taking aim at Blade's heart. He knew all about him. Half human, half vampire. But Blade was also quick, and had his own Mac II aimed at the other hunter. Blade's face was emotionless, and he wanted to get the basics out of the way. Fast, and get on with other business. "Who are you?" His voice was deep, booming.. and nearly intimidating to the other hunter.   
  
"My name is Jakvis. I'm not your enemy. Back down." Jakvis didn't even flinch, nor did he notice Lucinda sneaking away behind him toward Stigma.  
  
Blade paused a moment.. taking in consideration the fact that this hunter had just had a gun pressed to that woman's forehead....... the woman! Shit! Looking to the side, he just realized that Stigma and Lucinda had escaped. Fuck.   
  
[Music: Too much is made of what's in me. Not enough about how I strive. Keep an eye on your world it's cheating. Keep an eye keep an eye on me. Deep inside there's a little place for me. A little place for me. Can't give what you want from me baby. Just leave it be.]  
  
Blade rarely, if ever made any mistakes on the hunt. But this was one of the few. Jakvis, after seeing this open oppurtunity.. pounced on it and grinded it into the ground. Holstering his gun and running forward at inhuman speed, he punched Blade square in the face. The punch.. seemed to have more power behind it than Blade had encountered in a long while. The hit sent Blade flying backwards into the air, and slamming against the wall. With a grunt, he nipped up- or was going to, until he found the barrel of Jakvis's pistol on his chest, and Jakvis himself standing above him. "Listen, pal. I want the same thing you want. I'm a hunter. You're a hunter. I'm a mutant, you're the Daywalker. I'm surprised to finally meet you, Blade. But we're gonna get one thing straight here.. allright? You don't get in my way. I won't get in your's. Umf-"   
  
During this little "speech," Blade had carefully unholstered his other Mac II and pressed it firmly up against Jakvis's stomach. "Too late about getting in my way. I think i'll just return the favor." He offered a smirk. Something about this kid he liked, maybe it was because he acted a little like Blade--- or maybe it was because he knew he wasn't alone in the hunting business. Not that he needed it. Or if he did, he wouldn't admit it. "Now get the fuck off of me. We're about to have alot of company.  
  
Jakvis immediately got off, he wouldn't for a second doubt Blade-- but then again, he didn't trust him. Or anyone for that matter. Picking up his dropped Mac II, he holstered it and took out his duel edited pistols, Blade joining him with his own duel Mac II's.   
  
"Who exactly is coming, Blade? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Blade just smirked and reloaded one of his Macs. "You'll see." On his way in, the guards of Stigma were informed of an intruder inside the club. They were on their way to eliminate the situation.  
  
At that -precise- moment.. the room was flooded with a dozen or so of Stigma's personal guards. Each wielding an array of weaponry, from swords to guns. Jakvis was now back to back with Blade, their weapons homing in on the nearest guard as the 12 encircled them, quickly closing in. One of them from the left closed in on Blade from the front, swinging a spiked mace down at him. Blade swerved to the right of the mace, making the hit go wide, and then shoving the barrel of one of the Mac IIs against the chest of the vampire guard.. discharging a single bullet into his heart. As he began to dust, Blade shoved him backwards and sent a swift kick to his midsection, throwing what was left of him through the air toward three more approaching guards. It only made them stumble back, but it gave Blade the moment's distraction to holster one of his Macs, and unclip a cyclone glaive from his belt line. Turning his back to them, he went to one knee.. looking over his shoulder, and let the glaive fly toward them, in a curved route. The three blades on the glaive spun dangerously through the air, slicing through one of the guard's sides and through his heart, coming out the other side, and then curving upwards, decapitating another. It finishes off by cutting off the hand of the 3rd guard that wields a stun baton, then flying back toward Blade. Standing up, Blade turned around, snatching the glaive out of the air and clipping it back to his belt. He heard Jakvis behind him making due with his own battle, so didn't have to worry about him missing a guard that could possile come for Blade. The vampire screamed in agony, clutching at the nub where his hand was. Blade simply walked up, pressing the barrel of one of his Mac II's against the vampire's back and discharging a single shot--dusting him. Spinning back around and holstering the Mac II beside its twin, he found two guards coming at him from both sides. One, with a pike, swung down at him in a diagnol slash. The other came up with a sword, slashing upwards, again in a diagnol slash.   
  
[Music: Sweet razor wound. Deep down slice my groove. Sweet razor wound. Deep down. C'mon and slice it. How far did the falling star take me. How far did it go did it go.]  
  
Thinking quickly, Blade brought a spinning kick upwards and hits the underside of the pike, knocking it out of the guard's hands, following up by giving him a quick elbow to the face, and throwing him in the way of the slash by the other guard.. which then split the guard in two, instantly dusting him. The sword then going up wide of its intended target, Blade, he headbutted the guard.. sending him stumbling back a few steps. He slides out a silver spike from its spot on his belt, stepping forward and pressing the guard against the wall.. the spike almost effortlessly sliding through the chest of the guard, and dusting him. Turning around.. he expected to see the rest of the guards coming at him. But instead.. Jakvis was taking care of them. Blade felt a flush of jealousy toward the other hunter. Very rare of him.  
  
[Music: Had to be what the nightmare made me. Fuck,..Just had to be. Jump clear of the falling parts form me. How far did they go did they go. Can't give what you want from me baby. Hell,..Just let it go.]  
  
The other 6 guards came at Jakvis like water on rock. He opened up on the first three with his Mac IIs, ripping them to shreds and dusting them instantly. One of the guards, however, seized this opportunity to his stun baton on Jakvis, jamming it against his gut and causing him to go off balance, dropping his weapons and falling on his ass. Grunting and growling in most embarrassment rather than defeat so easily, he brings both feet up - each one hitting the two vampires coming at him in the gut, sending them flying back into the last one. Nipping up quickly he charged at them, the vampires running at him from the front, not holding back. There was a quick "shink" as a sword was unsheath from the hunter's back, and he skidded forward on one knee.. ducking under a stun baton and impaling the center guard through the heart, ripping the sword out from his right side toward the guard on the right as he comes to his feet, kicking out swiftly at the left guard, sending him back a few feet to bide himself some time. The blade collided with the stun baton, energy making its way up the blade. Reacting in a second, Jakvis brought his head forward, headbutting the vampire and bringing his forearm up to collide with the forearm that wielded the stun baton, immobilizing it briefly - but long enough for him to drive the sword through the vamp's heart, dusting him. Quickly spinning around in a roar, he brings the blade around, up.. and over his head, decapitating the last one that was about to hit him with his baton. The energy from the baton crackled dangerously around his head, but quickly faded. As the last vampire dusted... Jakvis sheaths the sword at his side, picking up his Mac II's and holstering them.   
  
Clap, clap.  
  
That faint sound of what he recognized as applause, caught his attention. Looking up, he saw Blade there.. standing after such a minor fight to him. Not a scratch on him. "I'm impressed." The hint of a smirk tugged on Blade's lips for a brief moment, before fading back into an emotionless state. "The way you move, your tactics.. its as if you were impersonating me, Jakvis." He said the other hunter's name as if in disgust. But not on purpose, it just came natural to Blade.. being rude at times. "So, what are you. I know you're not a wannabe trying to get himself killed. And you're not a live fast, die young type.. either."   
  
Turning around, Jakvis folded his arms on his chest with a half a smirk playing on his lips. "I already told you what I am. I'm a mutant."  
  
"You're also a slayer."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"What's your point?" Blade turned, moving back toward the stairwell. Jakvis followed in suit, because it was the only way out he knew of.  
  
"I don't have one. I don't bother making points anymore."   
  
"Then what are you doing here in the first place? I targeted this place because of that vampire and his 'wife' that exited out the back while you got in my way." The Daywalker began making his way up the stairwell toward the window, his boots making soft tinking noises on the hard metal steps. Soon followed by an "echo" as Jakvis followed up after him.  
  
"I also had this place targeted. Oh, wait. You think you're the only one that patrols New York City? Get over yourself, Blade. You're not as high and mighty as you think-"   
  
As they reach the top, at that point Blade had turned around and pressed an index finger against the other hunter's chest.   
  
"You got alot, and I mean ALOT to learn, kid. You did a fairly good job back there. I'll give you that. But if you ever plan on having my help in the future--listen to what I have to tell you. Or end up dead at the hands of that vampire back there. He's seen your face. And he's seen what you can do. He's already been tracking my ass for a while now..... and now, you're his new target dummy. All that does is buy me more time to drive a stake through him." He paused a moment, looking to the side as if to see something before looking back at Jakvis through his shades. "Look, if you really want to hit this guy so bad.. you and me? We could work together." This was something very odd of Blade. Working together with someone? Maybe this vampire was important to eliminate. "You provide your skills, I provide mine. This vampire isn't like anything i've ever seen. Immune to silver, and garlic." Technically, he hadn't. The Reapers weren't vampires.  
  
"Decapitation always worked for me..." Jakvis said, with another smirk as the two moved toward the window.  
  
"Good luck getting a sword through that thing's neck, kid." Blade then planted his foot on the edge of the window, leaping out. Jakvis followed, both landing on the street below with a 'whumf,' dust settling at their feet afterwards.  
  
"Thing is, I can do this on my own. Without your help." said Blade, turning to face Jakvis with a pointed finger. "I didn't plan on your help, but if you want to, i'm not gonna stop you. Just understand one thing. If you decide to come along with me... you'll be under my command. I've commanded other troops in the past, and I see you as no different."  
  
Jakvis gritted his teeth.. and almost objects, but then thinks differently. "Yeah. Allright. Whatever." It hurt his image to see that. Luckily Blade just met him. But was he giving off the right first impression?  
  
Blade nodded. "Good. Keep that in mind on our next little......adventure." With a flick of his cloak, he walks down the street toward his parked car.   
  
Jakvis watched him go, wondering if he should join up with Blade. He didn't even know what Stigma was CAPABLE of. He just saw him as another vampire to be dusted. But if took Blade's words for it... if Stigma was really that powerful, then he'd better take the advice and drop any doubts he had.   
  
[Music: I against I. Flesh and my flesh, mind to my mind. Two of a kind but one won't survive. My image is reflected in the enemy's eyes and mine in his at the same time.]   
  
-End scene.-  
  
\ 


	2. A New Resource

Blade grunted as he sat up from his sleeping cot, only clad in the clothes he wore from earlier. He never slept long, only took frequent naps when needed. It seemed to him that he never slept... that he was always was up and about on the hunt. The hunt. That word echoed in the back of his mind as he recalled the night before.. he had met another hunter. On the hunt. Should he accept him as he said? Manipulating him would be hard.. Blade himself could never be manipulated. At least, not for long, and even if he was, he'd find out and retaliate against those who used him as a pawn harder than ever. And wouldn't stop until justice had been brought down upon them.   
  
Standing, the Daywalker cracked his neck, knuckles, and wrists before moving over to a slab of marble.. where all of his weapons were laid out.   
  
The vampires could pass for the biggest victory of manipulating Blade. Though it wasn't something that wasn't unexpected, when he joined the vampires - or seemingly joined them- to defeat the Reapers, he knew the consequences. The vampires would fuck them over the first chance they got, and they did. But obviously the vampires didn't realize the consequences they would pay (with their lives) by trying to use Blade like a farm for their own cause.   
  
The thoughts of being used as a "farm" so to say, made Blade's lips twitch as he went about arming himself for tonight's hunt. The familiar clicks coming from Blade's domain of his Mac IIs being reloaded caught Whistler's attention from the other room. He came stalking in with a limp of course, from his injured leg. He only stopped when he reached the opposite side of the slab of marble, leaning heavily on it as he watched Blade.  
  
Blade had heard Whistler moving about toward his room before he even entered. Oh yeah, the Daywalker's senses were on a high tonight. It seems meeting a new hunter had opened up a newly tunnel--undiscovered, for him. Whistler just pursed his lips together, trying to think of something to say. So he said what came first to mind.  
  
"How's it going, kid?"   
  
Blade didn't answer, but rather holstered his Mac IIs at his side, then going about punching several silver spikes through the loop holes on his vest and the sheaths on his legs.   
  
"Not too good, I take it." Whistler watched Blade still, with a grim look. It wasn't unusual that Blade just not answer like that. The Daywalker never talked about anything that much.  
  
"I met someone last night." Blade finally said, and even though his voice was lowered..it was still as booming and intimidating as ever.  
  
Whistler had become so accustomed to his voice, it just seeemed normal to him. He managed a half laugh at that comment. "Well no shit, you meet someone every damn night and you always manage killing them. But then again thats your job, kid."  
  
Blade exhaled long at that comment as he picked up his sword. The sword of the Daywalker. He had killed so many vampires with it.. but "so many" was just not enough. He reached behind his back with it, sheathing it in on the sheath on his back with a sharp "shink" sound. "I didn't kill him."  
  
This raised both eyebrows on Whistler. "You didn't kill the vampire? Did you take your stupid pills this morning?" Obviously a joking comment, but Whistler was actually concerned. Blade? Not killing his target? Very unlike him.  
  
"He wasn't a vampire." Both eyebrows raised behind the tinted shades of Blade's, as if expecting an immediate excited response from the old man.  
  
"Wasn't a vampire? Then what the fuck was he?"  
  
"A hunter." He turned, moving toward the door at a slightly slacked pace, allowing the conversation to keep going while Whistler tried to catch up. And of course, the old man staggered after him at his own pace, arching a brow again.  
  
"A hunter? Like you? Thats hard to believe."  
  
"Well believe it. He had me where he could've killed me.... though it was my own mistake for letting that happen. And I assure you..:" He stopped, turning in the doorway to face Whistler as Blade's trainer finally caught up, stopping infront of him. "..it won't happen again." That said, Blade turns sharply on a heel and walks off across the lair.   
  
"Where you going?" Whistler asked, as he moved over to take a seat at the control panel. Or, one of them.   
  
"To find the hunter." Was the only thing Blade said as he exited the "lair."  
  
----On the other side of town----  
  
Jakvis sniffed the air in the darkened alley. The prey was near. He had been on the hunt of this one vampire for a while..  
  
And then it all happened, suddenly.. very quickly. All in vampiric and mutant speed mode, so to speak. Jakvis's mutant speed equally matched that of a vampire's.  
  
Zack had to be real about this. Two hunters in town.. one was the Daywalker, and the other a mutant. And a powerful mutant to boot. He could either leave now, or try to escape. But from what he's heard Blade or Jakvis would catch him, and Blade... well he is a vampire himself after all, even if he could get away cleanly, he'd just be prolonging an inveitable confrontation. Might as well get it over with. With that, he leaped straight off of the roof, beside Jakvis's location, turning to face his side.  
  
Jakvis simply brung the blade of his sword around in a horizontal slash, to decapitate the vampire in one swift swing. End it all that quick.  
  
But of course, the vampire was quick.. and not stupid. His name was Zack Strife, a pureblood vampire. Ducking the swing, he retailiated with a faster-than-average uppercut to Jakvis, which sent the hunter flying back into the wall rather hard... pieces of brick falling off as Jakvis slid back down and straight at Zack, relentless with his sword above his head.. slightly to the right.   
  
Unfortunately for the mutant.. again he didn't get enough time to make his slash true as Zack pivoted to the right, grabbing Jakvis by the back and hurling him UPWARDS toward the middle of the wall. Jakvis hit the wall hard, grunting and stabbing the sword against the brick.. as hard as he could in that position. It only result with it sticking just enough for Jakvis to slide down and kick off the wall, sending a kick to the side of Zack's head.  
  
The hit was true, sending Zack spiraling to the side and resulting in him landing on his own side, him spitting out a tooth. "Damn.."  
  
Jakvis retrieved his sword from the wall, moving over to the Zack. "Rookie hits. Pure luck." With that said, he brought the sword over his head and clashing down upon Zack's neck, to decapitate him and end the rather quick, fast-paced fight right then and there. Again, Zack had an answer to every move. He produced a dagger from somewhere inside of his jacket, bringing it up and parrying the blow. "Luck?" The vampire chuckled darkly. "Boy, you have no idea.. how many slayers i've defeated. I see you no different than the others.. and here I was thinking you'd be a... CHALLENGE!" He grinned and brought his legs up, kicking Jakvis in the head and sending him flying backwards.. landing on his ass against the wall. Blood produced from the backside of Jakvis's head. He just suffered himself a concussion through a foolish manuever of letting his guard down so foolishly. Zack just laughed, moving over to him and picking up Jakvis's sword as he went.  
  
"And so it ends. Blade is now alone in his little crusade.." Raising the sword above his head, he brought it down upon the defenseless hunter.  
  
Suddenly, an upcutting blade parried the would-be deadly blow, and Zack glanced over at the newcomer.  
  
"Mmm! Blade! So nice of you to join us.." Zack's voice was shaky as he looked upon the Daywalker, nearly dropping the dagger. Instead, he spun backwards, hurling the dagger at Blade's face as he produced his own sword, going into a defensive position.  
  
Blade brought his sword up in an arc, knocking the dagger out of the air and out of the alleyway entirely, standing there and watching the vampire before him.  
  
Zack got a little nervous.. he didn't know how to go about this. Fighting the Daywalker? Alone? It was unheard of. "Just what I would expect from you." He grinned, still trying to show no appearence of fear. "Look, this is my town. I think it's about time you get outta here and quit messing things up."  
  
Blade replied with his natural booming, scary voice. "Two problems with your theory..." he said, while moving forward, his blade out infront of him. "One. The vampires in this town claim it to be theirs.. but they run away in fear. Of me. I see you as no different from the other bloodsuckers." As he moved forward, Zack backed up quickly.. eventually hitting the back wall and dropping his sword in nervousness and fear. "Two. You are the only one I see messing anything up.. namely, the streets ...painted with blood. blood of the innocents. I aim to stop this, no questions asked." Blade then pointed the tip of the blade straight at Zack, it touching the chest area where his heart was. "Start talking. Tell me everything you know about the vampire Stigma. I know you know of him.. have close ties with him."  
  
Zack laughed nervously.. gasping as the blade touched him. "I don't know who you're talking about! Honest!"  
  
Blade's face remained emotionless. He pressed the blade harder against the vampire's chest, to the point that if any more pressure was added.. even the tiniest bit, it'd stab through and dust him for sure. "Sit there and lie to my face? Tell me, and I might consider you a ...loose end." Blade has used this "loose end" tactic before.  
  
Zack just nodded after hearing that, catching his breath again. "Allright... allright. Just.. just don't kill me! I'll tell you everything I know!..."  
  
-End scene- 


End file.
